I've Never
by Sanderuhh
Summary: After Beth and Daryl find an abandoned house and some alcohol, they play a drinking game called "I've never" What will happen when Beth offends him but also admits she's never had sex? ONE-SHOT!


After being stuck in a trunk all night, Beth and Daryl were finally able to get out. Not only that, they were also able find some food. Excuse the fact that Daryl killed a snake and took its entire skin off. They were eating eel. They sat there in silence and Beth realized something about Daryl. He was slowly going back to how he used to be. Not giving a shit about anything going on and most importantly, not trying. Daryl wasn't trying because he simply did not care anymore. At least, that's what Beth thought. His silence irked her and she hated the fact that he wasn't taking her seriously.

It was as if Daryl was alone and Beth didn't exist. Quite frankly, the petite girl was getting sick of it. In that moment, she realized that she needed to do something. She needed to set a mission for herself and make sure she completed it. The first thing that popped into her head? Alcohol. People who knew Beth well would assume she would never dare to drink alcohol. Well, it was true. She had never drinking alcohol before but it was simply because of her father Hershel. If it was up to her, she would of swallowed the substance a long time ago. In that moment, she realized that she needed it. She needed alcohol.

"I need a drink." Beth spoke up. She was hoping that Daryl would talk and suggest they go on the hunt for some. It annoyed her more than what she already was when he completely ignored her. So, once again, she found herself leaving on her own and leaving Daryl behind. She was getting so frustrated that Daryl would not open up and say something to was surprised when Daryl ended up going after her again.

They began to walk and it wasn't until Beth ran into what they had built that she realized they were in the same place. It took a couple of curse words and the middle finger to give Daryl the message. That message being that Beth was not just going to sit around and mop about everything going on. She wanted to go out and do something at least. Most importantly, she wanted to get a dam drink. A part of her was doing this because she wanted to break Daryl. If she found some booze, he would for sure have some and maybe that would him open up more easily.

Beth noticed the way Daryl always kept his feelings to his own. She knew that was never healthy so she needed to break him. Besides really needing a drink of alcohol, she was doing this for Daryl as well.

After leaving a country club, without the appropriate booze, Daryl and Beth continued to walk. Beth had no idea why she couldn't take a drink after that bottle was right in front of her. The tears started flowing and she had no idea why, Nonetheless, Daryl thought that type was not the appropriate liquid for someones first drink. Beth shrugged it off and just went where Daryl desired.

They ended up in a home that Daryl mentioned he had found with Michonne before.

"I was expecting a liquor store." Beth said.

"No, this is better." Daryl replied and walked ahead, with Beth trailing from behind. He ended up carrying a box full of booze, handing it to Beth. They walked inside the house and Daryl poured Beth her first drink. She thought it tasted nasty but continued to drink it anyways. After Daryl, talked briefly about his father, Beth was able to convince him of taking a drink, after he rejected it the first time. Daryl tried to hide the fact that Beth calling him "Mr. Dixon" did something to him. He didn't know how but he wished it wouldn't be the last time the innocent looking blonde would call him that.

So, they sat across from each other on the floor; a wooden crate in between them, and their drinks on the crate. Beth thought it would be appropriate to play a game. She explained a game that her friend used to play. It was called "I've never..." Even with the title of the game, that ruled were pretty much self explanatory. They started the game and Beth was hoping that this would help Daryl open up. Her first statement, "I've never shot a crossbow."

The game rolled on and to be quite honest, Daryl wasn't all that into it. The worst past was when Beth made it seem like Daryl had been in prison or jail before. Daryl was beginning to realize the type of image Beth had about him. That pissed him off more than what he already was. Beth became nervous when Daryl wouldn't say anything back or wouldn't take a drink after her "I've never" statement. She decided to say something else.

"I've never...had sex." Beth whispered the last part but Daryl heard her loud and clear. What did this girl want from him? That was too random and that was pretty much the last straw with him.

Beth had no idea why she had said what she did. It just came out and she had idea what Daryl thought about it. She got pulled out her thoughts when she heard Daryl yelling at her. Now, based on what he was saying, she knew what really bothered him. The whole "I've never been to prison  
thing. She had not meant anything bad by it and he took it the wrong way. The only good thing about this was what Beth had wanted all along.

Daryl was opening up. Some of his feelings really did shock Beth but she was glad he was getting them out. Even if he was acting like a jackass and yelling like a crazy man as he did it. Not even the fact that he was offending her would make her stop him from ranting about everything. She did although confront him on his view about her as well. She was sick of his shit and it was complete bullshit that he practically thought she was useless.

"You've never shot a crossbow before?! I'll teach you in a minute! You've never had sex?!" Daryl walked up to her, grabbing her small wrists and take her down to the ground, pinning her to the wooden floor. "You've never had sex..." he yelled again. He looked deeply into her confused eyes and then bent down, attacking her neck with his lips.

"Daryl!" Beth tried to squirm away even though the feeling of his lips on her skin was giving her goosebumps. Her stomach fluttered when she felt one of his hands on her hips, holding her down.

"What's the matter girl? You want this don't ya? You had you're first drink! Now, you're having sex for the first time! Might as well make the most of it!" Daryl explained and went back to kissing her neck. Never in his mind did he think this was happening against Beth's will. He knew that she like it. She wasn't fully resisting and he could have sworn he heard a moan slip out of her mouth. Yeah, she definitely wanted this. He realized just how much he wanted it and needed it as well. He guessed she really did help him and she was the light at the end of the tunnel.

Beth couldn't help it. The open mouth wet kisses that Daryl was placing on her skin felt so good. She felt herself getting wet. She moaned softly and bit her lip as he roamed is hands all over her body. Beth reached up and tried to remove Daryl's leather sleeve less jacket. Making it easier, Daryl pulled back briefly to take it off completely. He bent down again and captured Beth's lips for the first time. It sent a bolt of electricity through both their bodies and it was getting hot and heavy quickly. "Daryl..."

"Nah, call me Mr. Dixon." He mumbled against her lips. He pulled away and sat her up so he could remover her yellow shirt and the rest of her clothing. They helped each other and in a matter of seconds, they laid down the wooden floor naked, with Daryl on top of Beth.

"Please...I want it n-now, Daryl." Beth whimpered.

"What was that? What's my name?" Daryl took one of her nippled into his mouth, instantly making the nub hard by swirling his tongue around it.

"I want it..Mr. Dixon. Now!" Beth corrected herself. Her body was on fire and she couldn't take it anymore. She had never wanted sex so much as much as she wanted it right now. She couldn't think of anyone else to take her innocence, other than Daryl. He was it.

He released her nipple and then positioned himself at her entrance. He looked into her eyes again as he slowly began to take her innonce completely. He went deeper and deeper into he finally broke her virgin walls.

"Ow! Oh..." Beth winced at the slight pain but it was quickly replaced but pure pleasure. Daryl kissed her passionately in order to distract her as he began to thrust in and out her. They swallowed each others moans as Daryl's thrusts were slow but sharp at the same time. Beth held onto his biceps tightly as she was getting penetrated for the first time. Of course, she had no further experience to compare this feeling to but she was sure no other guy could make her feel better than Daryl. The feeling was amazing and was more than what Beth expected from her first time.

He placed his kissed all over her upper body as they continued the sexual intercourse. Daryls warm lips and bdoy heat were making Beth's legs shake. She could feel the sweat forming on her forehead already. It was hot but she loved the feeling. Daryl increased the pace and she felt it bulding. Her first orgasm.

Daryl groaned as he felt Beth's wallks tighten around his hard shaft. He was getting close and he was pretty sure she was as well. He fastened the pace and the only sounds being hear in the abandoned house was their moans and the sound of their skin hitting each other. Dixon looked down to see her petite body underneath him before leaning forward and kissing her passionately again. Their tongues entwined and their orgasms where fast approaching.

A couple thrusts later, they both came and Beth expierenced her first orgasm. Waves of pleasure rushed through her body and she could feel her walls tighten even more around Daryl's shaft. Her body shivered from the intense pleasure she was feeling. It was the best feeling ever.

"Fuck!" Daryl's hard cock throbbed and he soon emptied his warm cum inside of Beth. He kissed her and thrusted a couple more times until they were both more relaxed. He slowly pulled out of her walls that were already feeling sore. ''Don't worry...the soreness won't last long." he whispered and laid down next to her on the floor. Beth smiled and cuddled up next to him, resting her head on his chest. Daryl wrapped an arm around her and tried to process what happened. despite him being in the heat of the moment, he knew this mean something to him and not just to Beth. This was something special.

"Let's go teach you how to shoot a crossbow now?" Daryl stroked her arm. Beth nodded and they got fully clothed again; making their way outside, hand in hand.

Beth finally got Daryl to open but she got way more than that. She got her first time. She was pleased with it and was looking forward to spending as much time as she could with Daryl. They never knew what might happen.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Last nights episode gave me FEELS! I had to write something like this! Hope you all enjoy it :)**

**REVIEW.**


End file.
